Anthony's Object Camp
Welcome to Anthony's Object Camp! ---- This camp is currently on "wait mode". ---- Season 2 Info Season 2 started at May 10, 2014 and it consists of 21 contestants (10 male, 8 female, 2 with an unknown gender, 1 with mixed genders) There are 20 contestants left as of Episode 1C/2A. This camp has been discontinued on September 3, 2014. Tables Contestant/Individual Information Strike Reference Quitters/Losers Team/Group Information Token Count Summary of Each Episode 1A: Challenge is to pick one of the seven elemental boxes. 1B: Confessionals: *OJ: Hey everyone! glad to be in season 2! And Soap, wanna form an alliance? *Cherries: It's nice to be here! I agree! *Saw: I might of gotten the least amount of votes at the debut. But that doesn't mean I can give up for this camp. *Paintbrush: As Bell last season, i hope to make it far. My team is fine and dandy... *Pencil: I did originally want to choose Opal as I was born on October. But the heck is that there is no option for opal, so I chose emerald. *Baseball: I hope I will be lucky this time. Then when I get lucky, I'll say "YOLO!" :3 *Yin: Hopefully I can go far in this camp. Results: 2A: Baseball quits this camp placing him 21st. The next challenge was to find the mean for the 5 marks. Confessionals: *Blocky: Do you want to know how to kill tough things like rocks then.... Use Erasers? Or throw them to a volcano. Price Volcano: 10 euros Call now!﻿ *Pillow: Wow, I need to step up my game but not as much. People might think I'm a threat and get me eliminated.﻿﻿ *Paintbrush: EVERYONE DID THE FIRST CHALLENGE!? Boy, am i jealous... ﻿﻿ *Test Tube: ﻿﻿Wow are Teams not up for elimination that's great :) 2B: 8 people did the challenge, 5 were excused, and 7 people didn't do the challenge. The people did the challenge wins a win token. Confessionals: *Cherries: The silver one was a mistake. Who knew that quartz was more money? *OJ: Guys! I found a weird room in the factory! The gender bender room! It turns you into the opposite gender for 2 whole episodes! (The episode it happens doesn't count) it's right down ther- *slips on a banana peel there* AHHH!!! *survives the fall because the floor is bouncy for some reason* whoa! How did I survive? Uh oh, I have a weird fuzzy feeling... *a yellow glow surrounds OJ* AHHHH!!!!!!!!! *it finishes* huh? Where am I? *a princess castle Lego set appears* oh hey! That looks like lots of fun! *now anyone else that does confessionals can randomly fall down there* (The asterisks are events, not text. Also, I quit object world war camp on the wiki. One last thing. What camp was Match speaker box talking about?) *Yin-Yang: *Yin* Hopefully I got the right answer *Yang* (Smacks Yin) *Saw: I feel sorry for pillow she is nice but she could be a good player *Test Tube: I'm not surprised Base Ball quite he was out most likely anyways *Pencil: Do you hate Candy Crush Saga? Try this! The Super Sour Candy! It eliminates Candy Crush Saga in 2 minutes time! Buy now for (fake) $1000! Warning: May cause ultra anger toward a certain item for 1 year. Buy now! Results: 3A: The next challenge is to make a summer break calendar. 3B: The challenge for making a summer break calendar was confusing, so the challenge is called "Apple Catch" Rules: *Type in 1, 2 or 3 (x10) (Example: 1, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 1, 1, 3) *Don't overfill the bucket or you would not be able to move the bucket anymore. *Gold apples count as 2 apples, but don't worry, if it counts as more than 5 apples, but you catch at most 5 apples, you will be fine. 3C: 14 (out of 20) people did the challenge. The people did not do the challenge will do math problems. Results: 4A:'Test Tube is eliminated. The next challenge is called "144 Squares in Archery." '''4B:'8 people did the challenge, 1 (Blocky) were excused from it. '''5A: The next challenge is to secure two of the 100 lockers. This is the first co-op challenge. The teams are disabled by this time. 5B: 13/18 participated in the challenge. Salt, Spongy and Ice Cube are now up for resign-ups. 6A: The next challenge is to take a Minecraft Crafting Recipes Quiz. Gallery Unless it says anyone can use, or used to do the challenge X, give credit to AnthonyBFDI. Diamond Box.png|The box with diamonds Emerald.png|The box with emeralds Gold Box.png|The box with gold Obsidian.png|The box with obsidian Quartz.png|The box with quartz Ruby Box.png|The box with rubies Silver.png|The box with silver The_Conveyor_Belts.png|"The Conveyor Belts" team logo The_Manfucaturers.png|"The Manufacturers" team logo The_Giga_Gears.png|"The Giga Gears" team logo Blank_Factory.png|The factory for Season 2. Blank_Team_Logo_S2.png|The blank team logo that anyone can use. Volcano.png|Volcano with lava The_Number_Line_Blank.png|The number line Sour_Candy.png|Sour candy for opposing sweet candy Phone_(Anthony).png|Phone Summer_Break_Calendar_wo_Key.png|Summer Break Calendar used to do the challenge 3 Bucket_ABC.png|Bucket Golden_Apple.png|Golden Apple Anthony's Factory L Dropping Contestants.png|Dropping contestants when the factory is licensed 6B: 9/17 participated in the challenge. Brown Match is up for resign-ups. Archives Season 1Category:BFDI Category:Camps Category:Anthony's Things Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Copyrighted Files